


Fanart: Knopfley, a whole new OTP

by NeusWastedLife



Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [9]
Category: Bandom, Dire Straits (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Fanart, Live Aid, M/M, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: Do you recognize them?
Relationships: Mark Knopfler/John Illsley
Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540867





	Fanart: Knopfley, a whole new OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, these two are **Mark Knopfler and John Illsley**, the longest-lasting members from **Dire Straits**. You have never seen them nor read them like that as they don’t belong to a bandom like The Beatles or Queen do, but they do exist. We call them “_knopfley_” and they are one hell of an otp, my friends. Are you curious? Take a look at our [Queen & Dire Straits backstories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540867) or [Queen & Dire Straits crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541803) series, and our [Tumblr](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/) to know more!
> 
> Btw, we commisioned the fanart to the awesome [Aredhel Alcarin](https://0-aredhel-0.tumblr.com/).

-:-

[External link](https://i.imgur.com/0WvC8vX.jpg)

_Do you know them?_


End file.
